The Battle Of The Bands: Win or Lose
by UnpredictablePredictionx3
Summary: AU. Dawn Berlitz, May Maple, Misty Waterflower and Leaf Green have been a band for a while but they never thought they would go anywhere with it, that is until May's little brother Max sends in a tape of one of their performances to the most prestigious performing arts school, Hearthome School of the Arts, suddenly they're whisked away to a whole new life, how will it go? MOST OOC


**Hey guys, so this will be my first chapter story on here, I'm kinda nervous incase people don't like it but oh well, I hope you do but if you don't then you don't, can't force you xxx**

**Full Summary: Dawn Berlitz, May Maple, Misty Waterflower and Leaf Green have been a band for a while but they never thought they would go anywhere with it, that is until May's little brother Max sends in a tape of one of their performances to the most prestigious performing arts school, Hearthome School of the Arts, suddenly they're whisked away to a whole new life, with new enemies and goals, will they be able to fight their way through the first school year?**

**Also, I have had to modify their personalities to fit the rocker girl persona, I'm sorry that their going to be OC but instead of flames and hating just don't read the story please, but I have tried to keep them somewhat the same, the most OOC character one would have to be Dawn, I'm sorry xxx**

**The shippings will be ikarishipping, contestshipping, pokeshipping and oldrivalshipping, with slight wishfulshipping, sequelshipping and specialshipping, also, there will be onesided mockshipping, twinleafshipping, admirationshipping, hoennshipping, danceshipping, kissshipping, garyxoc and leafxoc.**

**Ok that seems to be all, also, I DO NOT OWN POKEMON, I ONLY WISH I DID XD**

**I hope you enjoy the first chapter xxxx**

**Dawn's POV**

"Ok, from the top?" I asked the girls, at the moment we're in my garage practicing one of the songs we wrote.

"Can we have a short break? I'm starving!" groaned May, sweat dropping.

"Sure, I think my mom just finished baking cookies!" I squealed.

"OH MY GOD, I LOVE YOUR MOMS COOKIES!" screamed Misty, sprinting out the door with May not too far behind.

Leaf and I chuckled and followed them towards the kitchen where we found my mom decorating the cookies with icing and May and Misty leaning over her, drooling a little.

"Are you girls done with practice? It's sounding good by the way" said mom, not looking up from her work.

"Nah, just wanted a snack break" explained Leaf.

"Can we have some cookies please?" nagged May, still eyeing the cookies.

"Of course, help yourself, you can have 5 each" replied mom.

"I want some too!" shouted a familiar voice.

"Max? What are you doing here?" asked May.

"Mom wants you to come home soon" he replied, helping himself to cookies.

"I better get back soon too, same with Misty, but should we go over the song one more time?" asked Leaf.

"Why don't you just send in a tape to Hearthome School of the Arts?" asked Max.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Really, you seriously don't know?! It is _the _most prestigious performing arts school ever! Anyone thats serious with what they do goes there, all of the students that graduate become famous in what they do" he explained.

"How do you send in a tape?" asked May eagerly.

"You send a tape to the school by post, it's not rocket science, May" said Max, facepalming.

"Tape it for us please, Max, you have a camcorder with you, you bring it everywhere with you" I pleaded.

"Fine, but your in my debt!" he replied snobbishly.

We ran back to the garage, abandoning the cookies, we picked up our instruments and got in place, Misty was on her drums, Leaf had her keyboard, May had her bass guitar and I was on lead vocals and electric guitar.

"What are we actually playing?" asked Leaf.

"How about Unbreakable?" I suggested.

"But we only just perfected it" argued Misty.

"I think we can do it!" cheered May.

I heard Leaf and Misty sigh and get ready, Leaf started on her keyboard and then the rest of us joined in, I took a deep breath as it came up to my singing part.

**Where are the people that accused me?**

**The ones who beat me down and bruised me**

**They hide just out of sight**

**Can't face me in the light**

**They'll return but I'll be stronger**

**God, I want to dream again**

**Take me where I've never been**

**I want to go there**

**This time I'm not scared**

**Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable**

**No one can touch me**

**Nothing can stop me**

**Sometimes it's hard to just keep going**

**But faith is moving without knowing**

**Can I trust what I can't see?**

**To reach my destiny**

**I want to take control but I know better**

**God, I want to dream again**

**Take me where I've never been**

**I want to go there**

**This time I'm not scared**

**Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable**

**No one can touch me**

**Nothing can stop me**

**Forget the fear it's just a crutch**

**That tries to hold you back**

**And turn your dreams to dust**

**All you need to do is just trust**

**God, I want to dream again**

**Take me where I've never been**

**I want to go there**

**This time I'm not scared**

**Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable**

**No one can touch me**

**Nothing can stop me**

**God, I want to dream again**

**Take me where I've never been**

**I want to go there**

**This time I'm not scared**

**Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable**

**No one can touch me**

**Nothing can stop me**

"Did you get that Max?" I asked.

"Yep, that was cool, me and May will send it off on the way home, but we have to go now, c'mon May" whined Max impatiently.

"Ok, ok, lets go, bye guys, see you tomorrow at school" said May, waving as she walked out with Max trailing after her.

"I better go too, bye guys!" said Leaf, walking out after May.

"I guess it's just us now, sleepover?" I asked.

"Ok, I will tell my sisters, they won't mind" replied Misty.

**Sorry that was crappy and short but that was just the prologue, I promise it wont all be like that, chapters will be longer and better written, I promise, if you have a song request please tell me, I will be happy to add new songs! XD xx**

**Should I continue this story or not? Let me know in your reviews please xx**

**~ Storm, and yes, my real name is actually Storm, don't judge xxx**


End file.
